Un amor enfermo
by KanaAmai
Summary: -SasuNaru- Amar no es depender de alguien para estar felices. Una relación se convierte en obsesiva cuando se utiliza como pretexto el Amor para condicionar, atrapar, impedir, neutralizar o agobiar con chantajes y exigencias al compañero sentimental.
1. Capítulo 1: Enfermo

_El Amor es una fuerza constructiva desde todo punto de vista, es decir, cuando iniciamos una relación sentimental sana estamos abocados a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos._

_Una relación se convierte en obsesiva cuando se utiliza como pretexto el Amor para condicionar, atrapar, impedir, neutralizar o agobiar con chantajes y exigencias al compañero sentimental,_

_Amar no es depender de alguien para estar felices es ante todo entregar cantidades correctas de ternura aliento y comprensión a nuestra pareja. La obsesión empieza casi sin darnos cuenta cuando imponemos autoritariamente alguna cosa sin permitir ningún tipo de reflexión en ello._

_._

.

._  
><em>

**~Un amor Enfermo~ **

Por Kana_chan

.

.

.

**Capítulo1:** Enfermo.

.

.

.

Otra vez estaba en esa cama… cansado mirando el techo… estaba realmente adolorido, sus brazos, su cuello, sus caderas, y sobre todo sus muñecas… ya no podía sentir las manos.

La noche anterior también se había negado, Sasuke no le dijo nada solo le ato las manos y las estanco en la cabecera de la cama, grito, si grito pidiendo piedad pero como siempre fue ignorado, el Uchiha lo callo con una de sus corbatas, si lo callo atando la corbata que traía puesta en su boca… tenía la comisura de los labios cocidas.

Llevaba exactamente un mes y cuatro días encerrado en esa casa, no sabe cómo sucedió, pero todos los días se pregunta, ¿qué fue lo tan horrible que hizo, para merecer eso?

…

.

.

Estaba en su apartamento, preparándose para salir, su amiga Hinata debía ir al médico, estaba teniendo complicaciones con su embarazo y él se ofreció a acompañarla, se ducho, peino, desayudo… todo era como siempre…

Recuerda que estaba en el baño, cepillándose los dientes, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba su puerta, se enjuago la boca y grito un: "Ya voy", antes de abrir la puerta…

Del otro lado había un chico, un chico alto, blanco, de cabello y ojos negros… se le quedo viendo… los ojos de aquel chico no le sacaban la vista de encima, contando también con un extraño brillo que lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

- Buenas tardes-

- Buenas…

- Estoy ofreciendo unos productos, si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que pudiera verlos…

- Claro…

El chico hablaba demasiado formal como para ser un vendedor ambulante, vio como habría el bolso que traía consigo y saco de éste una pequeña botella, al parecer era una nueva gaseosa.

- Trabajo para la empresa Sharingan Inc. Estamos promocionando una nueva bebida y queremos dar muestras gratis para saber qué opinan nuestros consumidores.

- ¿Una gaseosa?

- Si, ¿desea probarla?

- ¡Claro!

Después solo recuerda cuando abrió la botella y bebió un poco de la gaseosa…

Todo se volvió negro…

.

.

.

Y fue entonces cuando despertó en aquella casa, el mismo chico que le dio la gaseosa estaba a su lado…

Le pregunto qué estaba pasando, que si era una broma, por qué no estaba en su casa… una y mil cosas más… pero el chico pelinegro sólo respondió con una cosa:

_Te amo… _

¿Te amo?... A decir verdad al principio creyó que era una cámara secreta o algo por el estilo, pero cuando aquel chico comenzó a besarlo y a tocarlo se asustó. Y mucho.

Intento zafarse, golpearlo, correr lejos, pero no pudo hacer nada, el otro chico era demasiado fuerte, de echo lo golpeo antes de violarlo, le quito la playera y con ésta mismo le ato las manos tras la espalda, eso dolió bastante… le quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de un solo tirón, y cuando se movía para evitar aquel acto cruel, Sasuke le respondía con jalones de cabello y unas cuantas amenazas…

Lo recuerda tan claramente que le dan escalofríos, esa noche como todas las demás desde que esta en esa casa, no pueden ser sacadas de su mente, el como aquel tipo lo toca, le susurra palabras de amor… y luego lo golpea… y lo insulta.

.

.

.

.

Cuando cumplió un mes dentro de aquel lugar, decidió escapar… pero, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?, ¿por qué no había dejado la casa en el mismo instante en el que Sasuke bajo la guardia y lo dejo solo?

Muy fácil.

Estaba totalmente encerrado, las puertas cerradas, las ventanas cerradas fabricadas con un vidrio jodidamente fuerte, ¡Había intentado romper aquellas ventanas, pero no podía!, pero ese día, el día en que había podido escapar, Sasuke dejó la puerta abierta…

Recuerda como salió corriendo desesperado, nunca había visto a donde Sasuke lo había llevado, al parecer era un terreno apartado de la civilización, ya que en cuanto abrió la puerta y miro su entorno se percató de que estaba todo rodeado de bosque…

Pero no le importó, nada de eso importaba con tal de ser libre.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, había encontrado la carretera, por lo que solo debía caminar…

Llegó un punto, en el que se encontró con otra persona, era un chico de dientes afilados y cabello ligeramente celeste, Suigetsu o algo así le había dicho que se llamaba, se acercó a él para hacerle una pregunta… y en cuanto bajo la guardia… aquel chico lo golpeo en la nuca dejando inconsciente, al tiempo después despertó nuevamente en la habitación de Sasuke acompañado de aquel joven…

"_Lo siento es mi trabajo"_

Le menciono antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación…

"¿Es mi trabajo?", eso quería decir que… ¿Sasuke sabrá de su intento de escape?

.

.

.

.

Odia recordar aquellas cosas, eso sólo lo atormenta más…

Aquella tarde Sasuke llego muy calmado, fue directamente a la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba el rubio, entro tranquilo, se quitó el saco y desabrocho los tres primeros botones de la camisa y también los botones de las mangas…

No le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Podía sentir la ira contenida en cada uno de los delicados movimientos que hacia el moreno.

¿Lo iba a golpear?, ¿Lo dejaría son comer?, o peor que eso… ¿Lo mataría?...

Su cuerpo que estaba recargado en la muralla de aquella habitación tembló cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba lentamente.

Se paró frente a él, su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, ¡tenía tanto miedo!

De pronto escucho un pequeño ruido, el sonar de unos aretes, unos aretes que Sasuke había sacado del bolsillo de su Camisa…

Esos Aretes… eran los de Hinata.

- Es una chica muy bonita.

-…-

- ¿Sabes que tiene una barriguita realmente hermosa?, ese bebe será hermoso lo sé.

-…-

Intento tomar los aretes que Sasuke había puesto frente a su rostro, pero en cuanto intento tomarlos, el Uchiha los arrojo lejos.

- Escúchame una cosa… Naruto.- Menciono acariciando el rostro aterrorizado del rubio…

- Si no quieres que la próxima vez… llegue con las orejas de esa chica… - Dijo bajando lentamente su mano hacia el cuello de Naruto comenzando a hacer un poco presión hasta llegar a estrangularlo.

- No intentes escapar-

Su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse, y no solo porque se estaba quedando sin aire, si no que lloraba del susto… ese tipo estaba realmente demente…

Dejo de ahorcarlo, y abuso de él en ese mismo lugar, lo volteo le quito los pantalones y lo penetro… lo penetro de una manera brutal…

Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo abusado, Sasuke jamás se lo había hecho sin preparación. Aquella noche entendió que por su bien, y por el bien de sus seres queridos no debía intentar escapar otra vez…

.

.

.

Estuvo tres días en cama sin poder parase, Sasuke lo había prácticamente desgarrado, el moreno tuvo que llamar a un médico, ya que el rubio no dejaba de sangrar…

Como recomendación le dijeron que no tuviera sexo por lo menos una semana… Pero Sasuke no pudo esperar más de tres días y el cuarto lo volvió a ultrajar…

Era por eso que hoy estaba así, atado de manos y con una corbata impidiéndole hablar, ayer se había negado, realmente le dolía todo, pero hablar con Sasuke…

Es como no hablar con nadie.

.

.

.

.

End Cap 1.

.

.

.

.

.

No hay caso, por más que edite, todo vuelve a pegarse, así que puntitos, puntitos everywhere xD

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Rw?


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Darse por vencido?

El diccionario define la palabra culpa como _"un sentimiento de responsabilidad o remordimiento por alguna ofensa, crimen o equivocación, ya sea éste real o imaginario"_. La culpa es esa parte de la conciencia humana que nos confronta y nos condena por acciones y pensamientos. La culpa es un rasgo inherente al ser humano que debería ser visto como un don; sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros no lo ve de esa forma y en lugar de lidiar con la culpa, intentamos silenciarla. A pesar de todo, la culpa es la voz persistente dentro de nosotros, que es como el agua cayendo sobre una piedra y que pretende hacernos tomar conciencia de que existe un estándar que no hemos alcanzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Amor Enfermo~**

Por Kana_chan

.

.

.

.

.

Cap 2 :** _¿Vivir sufriendo o morir y hacer sufrir?_**

**_._**

.

.

.**_  
><em>**

Estaba en la cama no había salido de la habitación durante todo el día… estaba… asustado.

Se habían cumplido tres meses desde que Sasuke se lo llevó. Habían tenido una discusión, Naruto estaba colapsado, ya no pudo callar más sus sentimientos y le dio una bofetada a Sasuke… mientras éste intentaba quitarle la Yukata.

_"No me toques", "Por favor no me toques"._

Su miedo y nerviosismo ante aquellos actos siempre eran iguales, pero nunca eran escuchados, y nuevamente estallo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Sasuke siempre respondía con gritos, jaladas de cabello, o simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía con su propósito.

_Esa noche fue diferente…_

Sasuke lo estrangulo hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente… no lo golpeo, no le grito…

Sólo… recuerda esa _mirada vacía._

Despertó de un salto por la mañana, sus manos fueron directamente a su cuello y a medida que recordaba los sucesos de la pasada noche su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su cuerpo a temblar. Una angustia enorme se apodero de su cuerpo, un nudo se formó en su estómago y en su garganta, las ganas de vomitar se hacían cada vez más altas y le costaba respirar. Se levando con rapidez, corrió hacia el baño, levanto la tapa del w.c, y comenzó a vomitar.

Estuvo varios minutos allí hasta que ya no tuvo más que devolver.

Se levantó, lavo sus dientes, su rostro y se miró al espejo, esta no era la primera vez que Sasuke lo estrangulaba, pero si era la primera en la que sintió miedo de morir. Toco nuevamente su cuello, estaba tan rojo… le ardía. Los dedos del Uchiha estaban perfectamente marcados, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ya no quería recordar eso.

Después de unas horas, tipo tres o cuatro de la tarde, comenzó a pensar en el _suicidio_.

¿Uzumaki Naruto pensando en matarse?

Pfff… eso era algo completamente _ridículo_, si, realmente _ridículo_. Él, un joven tan vivaz, el que había sobrevivido a todas las caídas que le había propinado el destino… la muerte de sus padres, al abandono de sus familiares, al hambre, la discriminación, los golpes y la humillación, el chico que aun sangrando dolor le daba una sonrisa a cada nuevo día. Pensar eso… sencillamente era algo _imposible._

Ni aun con haber sufrido todas esas cosas pensó en suicidarse, al contrario, demostrarse a sí mismo y al mundo que una persona como él podía sobrevivir, era su motivación para abrir los ojos cada mañana, entonces… ¿qué lo llevaba a pensar en eso? Nunca entendió a la gente que decidía suicidarse, _"¿Cómo acabar con lo más preciado de la existencia?", "¿Cómo podía haber gente tan valiente y a la vez tan cobarde?..."_

_Sasuke estaba logrando lo que ninguna de sus anteriores tragedias había logrado._

_Estaba __acabando__ con él, lo estaba __destruyendo totalmente._

Respiro hondo y trató de recordar… por qué amaba tanto la vida y aunque no fuera la mejor de todas, trataba de aferrarse a ella.

Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara… sus amigos…

Hace dos semanas era el cumpleaños de Gaara, le pidió a Sasuke que lo dejará llamarlo, o por lo menos mandarle un mensaje de texto, cosa que el moreno impidió.

_"Ya no debes pensar en tus amigos, ellos ya no existen para ti, tu vida es aquí conmigo… sólo conmigo"_

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio.

Si esa era su vida, si esa era su nueva vida… definitivamente _no quería vivirla._

Pero…

No podía decaer, ¡No podía!

Conoció el dolor de perder a seres queridos, y es el sentimiento más horrible, más dañino, más… más… triste que alguien podría sentir… cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos, en su nueva familia, se decía a sí mismo: _"no puedo morir"_

_No quiero causar ese dolor a Nadie. No quiero que me odien por haberme acobardado, por no haber resistido, no quiero._

Solo con eso se respaldaba. Eso era su único apoyo.

_El recuerdo…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Amor Enfermo~

.

.

.

.

Se había dormido, cuando despertó ya era tarde, el sol ya no estaba, eso quería decir que Sasuke estaba por llegar…

Se preguntaba, _¿qué es lo que haría esta vez?_

¿Le traería flores, chocolates, un nuevo juego?, ¿se arrodillaría frente a él otra vez?, ¿Le haría el _"amor" _de manera suave mientras pedía perdón?

Se levantó, fue al baño lavo su cara y observo su cuello de nueva cuenta, lo acaricio despacio y salió de la habitación. Esperaría a Sasuke para ver su cara.

Quería ver los sentimientos de Sasuke, pese a todo, el chico de verdad sentía algo por él, aunque fuese algo enfermo, podía ver amor en su mirada, tal como el odio, la ira o el arrepentimiento.

La cerradura comenzó a sonar, su cuerpo se estremeció, respiro hondo para no esconderse y quedarse sentado en aquel mullido sofá.

Sasuke entro, serio y elegante como siempre, no venía con nada en sus manos, ni rosas y regalos ni siquiera su portafolio. Sólo cuando encendió la luz de la oscura sala se percató de la presencia de Naruto.

En cuanto lo vio, su mirada fría e inexpresiva cambio a una llena de miedo y arrepentimiento. El rubio lo miraba quedito, se podía observar el miedo en su mirada, su mente y su cuerpo le pasaban malas jugadas, queriendo o no, le tenía _terror_ a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se acercó a él, abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo y abrazándolo posesivo,_ "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"_, repetía una y otra vez meciendo su cuerpo junto con el de Naruto. _"No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro."_ Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño cubito, _"mira"_ menciono cuando lo abrió y de su interior saco un hermoso collar con un costoso zafiro azul.

Sasuke era como esos tipos que veías en las teleseries, un empresario con mucho dinero, tanto, que intentaba comprar a la gente con ello, creía que podía comprar los sentimientos, el tiempo, las acciones, todo.

_Completamente todo._

- Mañana llamaré a Kabuto para que vea tu cuello.-

-…-

- Le envié un regalo a tu amigo-

- a-a… ¿Gaara?-

- Si, hubieses visto su expresión en cuanto lo abrió.

- ¿Qu-Qué le diste…?

- Una foto tuya, mientras dormías, junto con eso una dedicatoria.-

- ¿Una… dedicatoria?

- No me mires así, no escribí nada malo.

- ¿Qu-Qué decía…?

- …-

- Sasuke…

- _"No me busques, estoy bien… pasa un feliz cumpleaños, amigo"_

- No me busques…

- …-

Una felicidad inundo su pecho al escuchar esas palabras… ¡sus amigos lo habían estado buscando!... ¡tenía otra esperanza a la que aferrarse!

Poso sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar relajase, si Sasuke se enteraba del motivo de su felicidad… podría traerle problemas.

Tenía una esperanza más…

¡Una esperanza más!

.

.

.

.

.

End Cap 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Que bien que les haya gustado!

Ya verán como no los decepcionaré -eso espero- Sus RW motivan a seguir, apoyen a los buenos autores con sus comentarios =)

Muchas gracias a: Marizu, luna, xx-gatita, milk goku, 5nami5, Mikunami (x3), beck45, Sam, ginn19, saskenaru.


	3. Capítulo 3: Me pesa

- **Titulo: "_Un Amor enfermo_**__**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Genero**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja:**** SasuNaru****.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

_— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Me pesa su amor ambicioso y mezquino,  
>me pesa su amor de deseo y de queja,<br>me pesa su amor que más que amor es odio,  
>su orgullo abrupto, que más es soberbia.<em>

_María Monvel (1899- 1939) (modificado)_

_.  
><em>

**Un Amor Enfermo**

Por Kana_chan

.

.

**Capítulo 3:** _Me pesa._

_._

_._

_._

Veía la televisión, se había aburrido de jugar con la Nintendo Wii que Sasuke le trajo hace algunas semanas.

Cinco meses, dos semanas y cuatro días.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaba encerrado.

Hinata ya había tenido a su bebe, de echo la criatura tendría ya 2 meses… él iba a ser el padrino.

Suspiro resignado mirando las imágenes del aparato rectangular.

Después del _incidente _ocurrido hace dos meses atrás (_Cuando intentó escapar y lo estrangularon_), Sasuke no había vuelto a golpearlo, bueno, no hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

El Uchiha lo trataba como si fuese una joya, una especie en extinción, le daba el gusto en lo que quería, pero, Naruto no pedía más que su libertad, cosa que Sasuke le negaba terminantemente.

"_No necesitas a nadie más que no sea yo, tu libertad está aquí conmigo, tu mundo está aquí conmigo, yo soy tu libertad, yo soy tu mundo."_

Después de eso, estuvo días sin comer, sin hablar… ni siquiera se negaba a la hora del sexo, era como si… como si… ya no hubiese vida para él.

Sasuke se desesperó bastante. Por más que le diera todo, Naruto no respondía.

¿Cómo era posible que lo diera todo sin recibir nada?

Naruto lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Le grito, amenazo con golpearlo, con quitarle todo… Pero nada, Naruto no decía nada.

Tuvo que hacer lo último que quedaba en sus manos, el as bajo su manga.

Sus amigos, utilizaría a sus amigos.

.

.

.— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

.

.

Era domingo, el día libre de Sasuke… Como odiaba ese día.

Tenía que fingir que era una persona feliz, debía _hablar_ con Sasuke, _reír _con Sasuke, _comer_ con Sasuke, _ver una película_ con Sasuke, _besar_ a Sasuke, _acostarse_ con Sasuke, _"hacer el amor"_ con Sasuke, decir _"Te amo"_ a Sasuke.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, dio gracias a Dios, ya que el moreno había salido muy temprano y ya siendo las seis de la tarde no había vuelto.

De todas formas, eso era algo preocupante, algo tramaba Sasuke.

Lo presentía.

Apago la televisión y se fue a la cama, estaba muy cansado, no había caso, no había noche en que Sasuke no lo dejará exhausto.

...

...

- Oye despierta…

La voz y el suave tacto de Sasuke lo despertaron, abrió lentamente sus parpados hasta tener la vista fija en el moreno, Sasuke sonreía, tenía una boba sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

Por unos instantes, creyó que Sasuke no era un moustro.

Pasaron unos segundos para que se pusiera a la defensiva y se alejarse cuidadosamente del moreno, sus ojos estaban brillantes, no se equivocaba algo estaba tramando.

Te traje un regalo, es algo que te va a gustar mucho.

…-

¿Sabes que Ukyo está muy linda?-

¿Ukyo?-

Es igual a su madre, tiene los ojos perla, la tez blanca y una piel bastante suavecita.

…-

¿Qué demonios había hecho Sasuke?, ¿acaso hablaba del bebe de Hinata?, ¿había sido una niña?, ¿cómo diablos sabia esas cosas?

¿Quieres verla?

…-

Tengo unas grabaciones de ella y de Hinata.

No respondió, no le creía nada, de seguro era otra de sus mentiras y trataría de manejar su mente nuevamente.

Sasuke salió de la habitación para volver minutos después con una cámara de video en sus manos.

Tus amigos son bastante ruidosos, sobre todo el padre de la criatura.

Camino lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de un sorprendido e incrédulo Naruto, estaba rebobinando la cinta…

De momento te la mostraré por aquí, pero la pasaré a DVD para que puedas verla en la TV las veces que quieras.

_PLAY_

La grabación era algo vieja, no veía nada en la cámara salvo un cuadro negro con la fecha impresa abajo, _hace dos meses atrás…_

No tardo más en aparecer la primera imagen de lo que sería un impresionante video. Sus ojos se abrieron junto a su boca en un acto de sorpresa…

Hinata estaba allí, con un hermoso bebe gordito y rosadito en sus brazos, Kiba a su lado lloraba emocionado, Sai y Shikamaru sacaban fotos, Sakura e Ino conversaban con Gaara, y Chouji, como siempre, comía golosinas…

Miro el video emocionado, y con lágrimas en los ojos…

Él debería estar allí…

Con sus amigos, disfrutando de ese cálido ambiente…

Pero estaba encerrado, aquí en esta maldita casa, con Sasuke…

Sasuke…

¿Cómo había podido conseguir esa cinta?

Por lo que vio, todos sus amigos sabían que estaban siendo grabados, de vez en cuando miraban a la cámara y sonreían, de echo Hinata mostró su bebe a la persona que grababa…

Uchiha-san, ¿no quiere sostenerla?…

_¿Uchiha-san…?_

Claro Hyuuga-san, sería todo un honor. Inuzuka-san, ¿sería tan amable de tomar la grabadora?-

¡Claro, deme aquí!

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron completamente al ver quien era la persona que estaba grabando…

¡Era Sasuke!, Sasuke estaba con sus amigos, Sasuke… él… ¡estaba disfrutando de su vida!, jugando con la bebe, riendo con sus amigos…

¿Cómo…?

…-

¿Cómo lograste esto…? ¿Por qué no me lo mostraste antes?

Puedo lograr muchas cosas, todo para hacerte feliz.- _Ignoro su segunda pregunta._

Sabes cómo puedes hacerme feliz.

Naruto…

Quiero estar con mis amigos…

No puedo concederte eso.

Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente, la ira y la desesperación que Sasuke le causaba lo sacaban de quicio, tiro lejos la cámara y tomo a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa.

_¡Devuélveme mi libertad! _

_¡Devuélveme mi vida!_

Le grito, más el Uchiha sólo respondió:

"_Ya te lo dije, yo soy tu libertad, yo soy tu mundo, por ende… yo soy tu vida"_

Su respiración se agito, aún tenía a Sasuke agarrado de la camisa, lo miraba fijamente, intentaba demostrarle con la mirada todo el odio que sentía por él, todo el asco que le causaba…

Pero nada, el Uchiha lo miraba con ternura… ¡Ese bastardo seguía mirándolo con _amor_!

No te enfades…- _susurro acariciando el rostro del rubio secando las lágrimas de paso._

¡No me toques! – _Chillo desesperado alejándose de Sasuke, refugiándose entre las sabanas… escondiendo su cabecita sobre la almohada._

¡Como alguien con esa mirada podía ser tan Malvado!, no lo entendía…

¡Sencillamente no lo entendía!

Naruto…- _Sintió el peso del Uchiha sobre el suyo este se había metido bajo las sabanas también._

Te amo.

¡Tú no me amas!- _Grito empujando a Sasuke con su cuerpo._

El Uchiha había caído de la cama, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, mirando a Naruto con rabia contenida, en cambio el rubio no escondía su enfado, no escondía su pena ni su ira, se levantó sobre la cama y apuntado firmemente al moreno le grito:

¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¡No es amor lo que tu sientes…! ¡Estas enfermo Sasuke!, ¡esto no puede ser amor!-

La mirada de Sasuke cambio repentinamente, ya no había rabia en sus ojos, al contrario, al parecer las palabras que le dijo, realmente le causaron daño, no dijo nada, se levantó en silencio, sacudió su ropa y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Las piernas de Naruto no resistieron más y se desvaneció completamente sobre la suave cama, sujeto fuertemente las sabanas y calló su llanto en la almohada.

_.  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_¿Cuántas veces se repetiría esa situación?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

End Cap 3.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

Ya esta, perdón por la demora en subir la continuación, pero no me da el tiempo por los estudios.

Muy bien, muchas gracias a saskenaru, AliceSessh, milk goku, SmileSkuashSKII, Yen-lyn, Sam XD, 5nami5 .

Espero que sigan leyendo este fic hasta el final.

Nos vemos =)


	4. Capítulo 4: Síndrome de Estocolmo

- **Titulo: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_El Síndrome de Estocolmo es un estado psicológico en el que la víctima de secuestro, o persona detenida contra su propia voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad con su secuestrador. En ocasiones, los prisioneros pueden acabar ayudando a los captores a alcanzar sus fines…o tal dado el shock desarrollan una especie de sentimiento hacia estos._

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

Capítulo 4: _Síndrome de Estocolmo. _

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su última discusión con Sasuke, y las palabras que le grito aún hacían eco en su mente: _¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No es amor lo que tú sientes…! ¡Estas enfermo Sasuke!, ¡esto no puede ser amor!..._

_¡Estas enfermo Sasuke!_

_Enfermo…_

_Totalmente enfermo…_

Durante esas tres semanas el Uchiha lo había ignorado por completo, la verdad es que esperaba que Sasuke llegará con un obsequio _(como siempre),_ para pedir su perdón, pero nada.

Sasuke no hizo nada.

Esta pelea comparada con las demás, no fue muy fuerte, físicamente hablando Sasuke no lo golpeo ni le grito, él no sufrió mucho daño…

La verdadera persona que recibió todo el daño, esta vez fue Sasuke.

O eso es lo que estaba comenzando a pensar después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Durante la semana Sasuke ya no llegaba por la tarde, si no que llegaba por la madrugada, y aunque dormían en la misma cama, el moreno no lo tocaba.

Por la mañana ya no habían besos de despedidas, y los fin de semana ya no habían mimos por parte del mayor, al contrario, al parecer tomo sus días de descanso para trabajarlos también, ya que se iba de mañana y volvía de madrugada…

De hecho más de tres veces llego con un intolerable olor a alcohol, en esos momentos sintió mucho temor, ya que Sasuke usaba la excusa de estar ebrio para abusar de él…

Pero nada, Sasuke ni siquiera se le acerco.

.

.

.…

.

.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más pensaba en la actitud que el moreno había tomado con él, en sus actos de desamor y en su mirada… tan neutra y dolida…

.

Comenzaba a sentirse culpable…

.

.

¡Pero joder!

.

.

¡No podía sentirse mal por Sasuke! no podía sentirse culpable.

No podía, no lo merecía.

.

.

.

Al contrario, debería sentirse bien, Sasuke lo estaba ignorando, hasta era probable que _"el amor"_ y el deseo que profesaba sentir por él desaparecieran… y quizá… aunque la posibilidad fuera mínima, lo dejará libre.

.

.

Libre…

Completamente libre…

Podría recuperar su vida, a sus amigos, sus estudios, su trabajo… todo.

.

.

Pero eso no lo hacía feliz… al contrario, lo estaba haciendo sentir solo, bastante solo.

.

.

_**Una vida sin Sasuke. **_

_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, un silencio incomodo lo invadió… angustia, confusión, soledad...

.

.

No podía estar pensando en eso, no podía…. Sencillamente no podía.

.

.

No podía siquiera considerar tener a Sasuke en su vida.

Sasuke destruyó su existencia, no merecía tener estos sentimientos.

¡No los merece!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡No es amor lo que tu sientes…! ¡Estas enfermo Sasuke!, ¡esto no puede ser amor!_

¿Realmente Naruto pensaba eso de él?, que… ¿estaba enfermo?

¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? ¡¿Cómo podía decirlo?

Naruto era SU vida, lo era todo para él, su pasado, presente, y futuro, todo completamente todo y él debería ser igual para Naruto.

Pero… su paciencia se agotaba, esperar a Naruto le estaba tomando más tiempo del que había planeado.

¿Qué era lo que quería el dueño de su amor?, ¡Si lo tenía todo!

Regalos, mimos, riqueza, amor… todo lo que una persona normal querría, completamente todo…

¿Entonces qué?, ¿Eso no era suficiente?, ¿Acaso él, Sasuke Uchiha no es suficiente para llenar su existencia?

Cada uno de los días que pasaron desde su última pelea con el blondo, no paraba de pensar, en que podría darle al pequeño para arreglar la situación.

Todas las otras peleas, donde se vio _obligado_ a golpear y a maltratar al rubio, no fue su intención, ¡Para nada!, él sería _incapaz_ de maltratar a su Naruto, pero el rubio tuvo la culpa, él y sus palabras necias, su resistencia ante lo inminente, ¿por qué no se rendía ya?, ¿Por qué no aceptaba ya su realidad? Su hermosa realidad junto a él…

Una demencial idea afloro en su cabecita, las palabras de Naruto ya no hacían eco en su mente de manera pesimista, sino que de forma óptima, su amor era tanto que lo hacía obsesionarse, eso lo sabía, pero su querido rubio no estaba enterado, por lo cual, hoy llegando a casa se disculparía y le haría entender bien las cosas, _"No estoy enfermo Naruto, sólo estoy enamorado"_

Una _cálida_ sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro, de seguro Naruto lo entendería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aprovechando de que Sasuke no estaba en casa hizo algo que por temor nunca había llegado a hacer: Revisar los muebles, cada uno de ellos.

Se le ocurrió cuando estaba en la sala de juegos, apagó el play station 3 que Sasuke le trajo hace un mes y fue hasta la sala para comenzar, la verdad había muchos muebles, demasiados para poder examinarlos en el corto período de tiempo que tenía, eran las 8:00 PM, hora a la que Sasuke debería llegar, aunque últimamente había estado llegando de madrugada, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que llegará antes de lo pensado.

Dejo de revisar los cajones de la sala, la mayoría de estos estaban vacíos, por lo que, subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, su corazón latía muy rápido, no sabía si era por todo lo que había corrido o por el miedo de ser visto por Sasuke.

Comenzó por revisar el armario, tomo todas las prendas de Sasuke reviso todos los bolsillos pero nada, y a medida que revisaba las cosas las lanzaba al piso dejando todo completamente desordenado. Al percatarse de eso, su nerviosismo creció, ¡No debería haber tirado las cosas!, su respiración se disparó, la adrenalina estaba en el tope de lo que podía aguantar su "aún" buen juicio, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más torpes, se sentía como una presa acorralada agonizando antes de ser masacrada.

Terminando su registro y al no encontrar nada, su desesperación comenzó a aumentar.

Se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de regular su respiración, la taquicardia había aumentado.

Sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, aún le faltaban las cómodas, saltó hacia la cama y se dirigió hacia la que estaba al lado de Sasuke (_entiéndase el lugar que el Uchiha tomaba en la cama_), e intento abrir unos de los cajones.

¡Maldición!-

Gimió, intento fallido estaba cerrado con llave, intento de nueva cuenta con el cajón de abajo y éste si abrió. ¡Abrió!

Se bajó de la cama para inclinarse frente al mueble, dentro había una cajita, lubricantes y un… un teléfono celular.

El aparato temblaba entre sus manos… sus ojos se nublaron, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera desbordante, estaba hiperventilándose, debía calmarse o colapsaría, el celular estaba apagado, por un momento se vio terriblemente aterrado, ¿Y si tenía contraseña? Le rezo a todos los santos que conocía antes de prender el móvil y gracias a Dios este no le pidió contraseña.

Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a marcar el número de uno de sus amigos: _Gaara._

Miraba la pantalla, la llamada estaba llevando su curso, en unos momentos el tono de ocupado se escuchó, como también el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Su corazón se congeló, dejo de respirar. El celular que hace unos segundos estaba en sus manos ahora caía de manera estrepitosa sobre el suave piso alfombrado.

Sasuke lo miraba impactado desde el marco de la puerta, en sus brazos un hermoso y grande ramo de rosas rojas… tan rojas como la sangre.

Comenzó a balbucear, su cuerpo a temblar, lo mataría… ahora si lo mataría… no tuvo otra reacción más que bajar la cabeza.

Las rosas cayeron al piso y su suave y dulce aroma invadieron la oscura estancia, bastaron unos segundos para escuchar como los pasos de Sasuke se acercaban lentamente se hacía él, hasta que finalmente pudo observar sus pies frente a sí.

Un silencio mudo invadió la habitación, no se sentían siquiera las respiraciones…

Pero una ronca y risueña voz rompió aquel silencio…

_/¿Aló?/_

_/¿Quién es?/_

_/Sai si eres tu corta el rollo/_

Su corazón dio un salto, esa era la voz de Gaara, su mirada busco la fuente de ese sonido, era del celular que hace unos momentos tenía en su poder, estaba a los pies de Sasuke.

- ¡Gaara!- Un grito lastimero salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

_/¿¡Naruto!/_

_/¿Naruto eres tú?/_

_/Respo-/_

Llevo desesperado sus manos a la cabeza, casi jalándose los cabellos, Sasuke acababa de destrozar el celular con solo una pisada, una estrepitosa y brutal pisada.

Su última esperanza estaba hecha trizas frente a sus ojos.

Lentamente subió la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio y enfadado de Sasuke.

El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y por instinto intento escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuando se volteo para salir huyendo el Uchiha ya lo había atrapado.

.

.

.

.

Naruto… ¿A dónde crees que vas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END cap 4.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_¡Ciaossu!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y esperen el próximo con muchas ganas. Cada uno de sus RW, me animan mucho, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme._

, SmileSkuashSKII, saskenaru, 5nami5, SamanthaXD, camiSXN, PukuPanda.

Muchisimas gracias por sus RW, y a todos muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu.

¡Besos!


	5. Capítulo 5: El fin

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

.

_Los__celos enfermizos__ en casos más graves __se vincula a una necesidad__permanente de introducir a un tercero en la relación de pareja__ transformándose así en una relación triangular. Este tercero es visto como un rival sobre el cual se proyectan sentimientos negativos, odio y resentimiento. Hay en los __celos patológicos__ siempre una necesidad de competir con otro, generando sentimientos de inseguridad e impotencia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Amor enfermo**

Por Kana_chan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capítulo 5: _El Fin…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y por instinto intento escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en cuando se volteo para salir huyendo el Uchiha ya lo había atrapado.

Naruto… ¿A dónde crees que vas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siempre fue un niño mimado, siempre obtuvo lo que deseaba, y por sobre todas las cosas; nunca se le negó nada. Sus padres murieron cuando era apenas un crío, ¿cuántos años tendría?, ¿dos, tres, quizá cuatro años?, a quien le importa, a él no le había afectado, el factor "familia", nunca fue importante a su criterio.

Para ese entonces su hermano tenía unos 10 años, y la muerte de sus padres tuvo el mismo efecto en él… algo totalmente irrelevante.

Su tío fue el que se encargó de ellos, Madara Uchiha, un cretino de primera, bastardo como él sólo, pero ese idiota supo cuidar de los polluelos de tal forma que pudieran sobrevivir sin tener que depender de otros.

Madara murió cuando cumplió los 15 años, otro acontecimiento irrelevante, tanto para él como para su hermano. Itachi ya era mayor de edad y pudo cobrar la herencia, que por decir algo, cubriría todos los gastos que realizaran en la vida.

Cuando cumplió los 17 quiso mudarse, Itachi se lo permitió y le dio una buena cantidad de dinero.

Quiso disfrutar de su vida de adolescente, sexy, jovial, y con unas hormonas a mil. Para que decir que las mujeres le sobraban y al igual que cuando era un crío obtenía lo que quería; jóvenes, adultas, casadas, comprometidas, todas esas perras llegaban a su cama, todas.

Con el tiempo la rutina lo aburrió, volvió con Itachi, pero no para vivir con él de nueva cuenta, si no para pedir un trabajo. No es que lo necesitara, está claro que no, pero quería hacerlo, y obviamente su hermano se lo concedió.

Frente al edificio donde trabajaba como Gerente general, quedaba un parque, un hermoso parque con enormes árboles de diversos tipos. Le encantaban las hojas cuando estaban marchitas, hermoso otoño, como le gustaba.

Entonces, fue ahí donde lo conoció, donde vio por primera vez a ese enigmático hombrecito que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó que le había entrado taquicardia.

Ignoro ese sentimiento, ¡de verdad pensó que era taquicardia!, pero, al día siguiente se volvió a repetir, cuando lo vio allí… caminando por ese hermoso parque... entre esa lluvia de hojas marchitas… era el chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules.

.

.

**Su corazón volvió a latir de manera voraz. **

.

.

.

Ese chico no era como los demás, eso era obvio, como también era obvio querer saber más de él.

Por mucho tiempo, quizá meses, esperaba impaciente la hora en que el chico se pasará por el parque, siempre lo hacía, por lo que pensó que su casa debería de estar cerca.

Hubo una vez, en la que se decidió a hablar con él, pero, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos, ¿qué le diría?, ¿debería fingir que estaba perdido?, ¿preguntarle la hora?, ¿decirle lo bonito que estaba el día?

Había conquistado a miles con solo una mirada y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación… se reía de su propia estupidez.

Pero… cuando se acercó al chico, uno de sus amigos apareció de nada y se lo llevo, y no fue solo una vez que pasó lo mismo.

Comenzó a desesperarse, ¡Necesitaba hablar con él!, ¡aunque fueran dos palabras!, pero no pudo…

Después de un tiempo el chico de nombre Naruto dejo de pasar por el parque, no importaba cuantas horas se quedará pegado a la ventana, el chico ya no venía.

Entonces, recurrió a lo último que le quedaba: detectives, sonará estúpido, pero necesitaba saber del chico, pero YA.

No pasaron dos semanas cuando tenía toda la información que necesitaba, su nombre, su edad, su teléfono, dirección, historial, sus amistades, todo, lo tenía todo.

**Absolutamente todo.**

Y entre más sabía, más curiosidad tenía por él.

Un día decidió presentarse en su casa, sin esconder nada, bueno, quizá el hecho de que lo investigo, ya se las arreglaría para inventar el porqué sabía su dirección.

Estaba contento, muy contento, nunca había estado así de feliz, estaba a pocos pasos de verlo de nuevo, y entonces… ocurrió.

Del departamento del rubio salía otro chico, un pelirrojo, según sus informes el chico lleva por nombre "Gaara" o algo así. Naruto se despidió muy _cariñosamente_ de él, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

Sintió la sangre hervir, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué Naruto lo engañaba así?

No, no, no… respiro hondo, debía de tranquilizarse.

Ese día se marchó y pensó en volver al día siguiente, pero se encontró con la misma escena, esta vez era un chico de cabello negro y piel bastante pálida.

Volvió a enfurecer.

Descubrió que no quería volver a ver esa escena de nuevo, Naruto _debía_ ser de él, y de nadie más.

Por lo que, pasado unos cuatro o cinco días después de aquellos _"inconvenientes", _planeo la forma de tener a Naruto solo para él…

Porque Naruto debía saber que desde el momento en que Uchiha Sasuke puso los ojos sobre él, le pertenecía.

.

.

.

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto… ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Al baño, yo… necesito ir al baño.

Tenía mucho miedo, Sasuke sujetaba su muñera con mucha fuerza, tanta que sintió que se la arrancaría, comenzó a quejarse a pedirle que lo soltará _"¡Sasuke me duele!", _entonces el Uchiha lo empujo sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre él.

Instintivamente puso las manos sobre su pecho como queriendo formar una barrera, una inútil barrera.

Sasuke perdió la luz de su mirada, eso solo significaba una cosa, iba a golpearlo, si algo aprendió de todo el tiempo en que estuvo encerrado, es que cuando Sasuke se pierde en la ira, su mirada se nubla al igual que su consciencia, por eso lo golpea.

El azabache coloco su mano sobre el tembloroso rostro y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, hasta que escucho una frase de manera perfecta:

¿Por qué lo llamaste?

….- _¿Qué debía responder?_

Tenía miedo, Sasuke le había dicho lo que iba a pasar si intentaba algo por el estilo, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, el cual no duro mucho después de sentir un horrible dolor proveniente de su cráneo Sasuke le estaba jalando el cabello.

Te pregunte por qué lo llamaste.

Sólo quería saber de mis amigos…-

Respondió tembloroso, el Uchiha volvió a acariciarlo…

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso? –

¡Y-yo solo quería saber cómo estaban mis amigos, nada más que eso!

Respondió a un más nervioso que antes, las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a hacer presión sobre su cuello, ya le estaba costando trabajo respirar, comenzó a desesperarse y a moverse para salir de debajo de su captor.

De pronto sintió un horrible dolor seguido de un insoportable ardor provenir de su mejilla derecha, Sasuke acababa de darle un golpe… un golpe bastante fuerte, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando sintió uno de igual intensidad en su mejilla izquierda, otro cerca de su ojo, otro fracturándole la nariz, otro rompiéndole el labio.

.

.

**Sasuke estaba matándolo.**

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y emitió un grito desgarrador pidiendo piedad, fue entonces cuando Sasuke se detuvo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Sasuke y su propio llanto imparable.

Miro el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron desbordando y su boca abriendo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, levanto nuevamente su puño, y a duras penas volteo a verlo.

Sus nudillos completamente blancos gracias a la tensión con la cual estaban siendo manipulados, yacían cubiertos de sangre, sangre de Naruto.

De SU Naruto.

Se quedó sin aire y se quitó de sobre el rubio de manera tan estrepitosa y apresurada, que cayó bruscamente al piso.

No podía creerlo, había golpeado a Naruto de manera brutal, su rostro… su rostro… estaba… su rostro estaba… ¡maldita sea!

Miro a Naruto sobre la cama, ese pequeño cuerpo encogiéndose, temblando… y ese llanto silencioso… ¡ese maldito llanto!

¿Cuántas veces más le haría lo mismo?

.

.

…

.

.

Le costaba respirar, y no podía abrir uno de sus ojos, sentía toda su cara arder y la sangre pululando de varios lugares, quería dormir, dormir o quedar inconsciente para no sentir ese inaguantable dolor.

Escucho como Sasuke se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia él, o eso creyó, pero paso de largo y se sentó sobre la cama dándole la espalda, seguido de eso, escucho el sonido de unas llaves y luego el de un cajón abriéndose.

_Era el cajón que estaba con seguro._

Su visión aún era borrosa, por lo que no pudo distinguir lo que Sasuke había dejado sobre la mesa.

Escuchó un suspiro, el Uchiha se volteó.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sólo hubo silencio.

.

.

.

Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la persona… la única persona que me ha hecho sentir este calor en el pecho.- _Sonrió como un bobo llevando su mano al corazón._

Siempre… siempre quise hablar contigo, desde que te vi caminando por el parque, el que está frente a la empresa Namimori- _Sonrío._

"¿Cómo me acerco a él?, ¿Le invento que estoy perdido?"- _Su voz comenzó a cortarse y la mano que estaba sobre su pecho comenzó a oprimirse._

"Lo invitaré a cenar_"…_

Muchas veces intente hablarte… tantas que no puedo contarlas… y siempre trataba de inventar una excusa estúpida para que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ti…

Pero siempre me arrepentía, el miedo al rechazo era más fuerte ¿sabes?

Entonces desapareciste, y yo creí que moriría.

Pero te encontré nuevamente.

No sabes la felicidad que me causo saber que podría hablarte, que quizá… podríamos hacernos amigos y así podría cortejarte… comenzando por ir al cine, a comer helados, ir a bailar…

…Pero no tuve el valor.

Entonces, cuando vi a ese chico saliendo de tu apartamento, el pelirrojo… me sentí tan frustrado… ¿Por qué él podía acercaste tanto a ti y yo no soy capaz de dar unos pasos y golpear tu puerta?

Te quise solo para mí, que tus sonrisas, tus abrazos y besos fueran solo míos, no quería compartirte, no quería.

Me cegué por mi cobardía, y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía…

Naruto… jamás quise hacerte daño, te lo juro jamás… yo realmente te amo.

Y porque te amo terminaré con esto.

.

.

.

.

No podía creer ni asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que acababa de ver… Sasuke se veía tan humano… tan vulnerable…

No se percató de que, el aparato que había sacado del cajón era un arma, una pistola.

Tienes razón, estoy _enfermo, _tanto que estuve a punto de matarte, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, no dejaré que esto acabe contigo, no permitiré que mueras en mis manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, Sasuke llevo la pistola a su cabeza.

"¡No!" grito posicionándose sobre el Uchiha intentando quitarle el arma, pero era inútil por más que intentara mover aunque sea un poco su brazo no lo hacía ni un centímetro.

Sasuke lloraba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro reflejaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad atroz.

Mira cómo te deje… mira lo que te hice… no quiero volver a dañarte…

Cerro los ojos y cargo el arma.

¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

"_¡No Sasuke, detente por favor!"_

Estaba en shock, Sasuke esta mentalmente inestable, ¡iba a cometer suicidio frente a sus ojos!

Pero entonces una idea brillo en su mente, quizá la única idea que pueda ser útil en un momento como este:

¡Te amo!- _Grito antes de que Sasuke jalara del gatillo, y este lo miro sorprendido._

¿Me amas verdad?, ¿verdad?, ¡Sasuke mírame!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo!, no puedes dejarme, ¡no puedes!...

El Uchiha debilito el agarre de la pistola y fue ahí cuando pudo arrebatársela y lanzarla lejos, lo más lejos posible.

Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios…

Era lo único que repetía mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y balanceaba su cuerpo junto con el de él.

.

.

.

.

_¿Hasta dónde lo iba a arrastrar ese amor enfermizo?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End cap 5.

.

.

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

Amo este capítulo, creo que lejos, es el mejor que he escrito de toda la historia.

Bien, quiero que entiendan una cosa, Naruto le dice a Sasuke "te amo", para salvarlo de la muerte, no es que sienta amor por él. No un amor normal xD.

Espero que les haya gustado el pasado de Sasuke y que lo llevo a hacer todas estas cosas por Naruto.

Quisiera aclarar unas cosas, los amigos de Naruto, están al tanto de su desaparición, y han hecho lo que han podido para encontrarlo, aunque no se mencione mucho en esta historia, ya que solo me basaré en la relación SasukeNaruto.

Por otro lado, cuando estas bajo un estrés tal como es estar secuestrado, tu manera de pensar no es la misma y no actúas de manera racional, quiero decir, que un teniendo la oportunidad de huir antes tus ojos, pensarías dos veces en hacerlo o no, ya que tienes el miedo inculcado.

Es como cuando tienes un mono frente a una banana, pero la banana está conectada directamente a la electricidad, cuando el mono intente tomar la banana será electrocutado. Quizá el mono intente tomar la banana una o dos veces, pero al sentir el dolor de la descarga no lo intentará más.

Aun cambiando esa banana por una de verdad sin corriente, el mono no se arriesgara a tocarla por miedo a sentir el dolor que le ocasiono la primera banana.

Podríamos aplicar el mismo ejemplo en esta historia.

Acción y reacción.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus Rw: SmileSkuashSKII, ginn19, , saskenaru xD, akaerii, camiSXN, 5nami5, dmfs.

Espero me acompañen hasta el final.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n_n.


	6. Capítulo 6: Incurable

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

_._

_._

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_La herida que me has hecho no tiene cura y no hay reproche.  
>La que es incurable… es la herida del amor.<em>

Extracto de HERIDA INCURABLE (Ibn Hazm )

_**.**_

_**.**_

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Capítulo 6: _Incurable…_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Tiene leves recuerdos de la noche pasada, o más bien, leves recuerdos después de que pudo conciliar el sueño, cosa que le costó bastante.

No había comido hace unos días y Sasuke le había dado varios golpes en la cabeza, en específico su rostro, hubiera sido normal que después de eso y de haber visto como su agresor intentaba suicidarse frente a él, caer en la inconsciencia debido al shock. Pero no. Muy al contrario de eso, no pudo más que mecerse sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, abrazándolo con tal fuerza y determinación que al él mismo lo sorprendió.

Tenía tanto miedo de que su captor volviera a tomar el arma e intentar hacer otra estupidez…

Las horas pasaban y sentía como la sangre dejaba de pulular para iniciar a secarse, las heridas comenzaron a escocerle, su cara a hincharse, percibió dolor en partes del cuerpo donde Sasuke lo golpeo y no se había dado cuenta, brazos cuando intento defenderse, estómago, costillas…

Cerro los ojos y se apoyó en Sasuke, dejó de mecerse, dejó de llorar, dejó de pensar.

Su mente estaba en blanco, completamente en blanco, supuso que por eso no se dio cuenta de que cayó dormido.

Pasadas unas horas después de eso, tiene lagunas mentales en donde Sasuke le estaba dando un baño, después de cuando el médico que siempre le curaba las heridas y le hacia los puntos correspondientes. Estuvo más despierto en esos instantes, y aunque le colocaron anestesia, igualmente sintió el dolor de cuando le cocían. Hasta cuando le colocaron suero.

Ahora estaba acostado en la cama de Sasuke, miraba en techo con los ojos nublados… ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

Por recomendación del médico no debía moverse demasiado, con suerte podía ir al baño.

Bufó molesto… Sasuke no había sido capaz de ir a plantarle cara.

Tomo el espejo que yacía sobre su mesita de noche, y vio su reflejo… Puntos en una de sus cejas, en su nariz, en la comisura de sus labios, parches por doquier, en su barbilla, mejillas, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cubierto, podía sentir la hinchazón de este, ni siquiera podía abrirlo.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué ganaba con Sasuke frente a él?, ¿más mentiras?, ¿más te "amo" vacíos?...

¿Vacíos?, ¿Podía pensar ahora que el amor que le profesaba Sasuke era vacío?

Después de la conversación que tuvieron ayer o mejor dicho, _de la confesión que le hizo ayer…_

.

_._

"_Muchas veces intente hablarte… tantas que no puedo contarlas… y siempre trataba de inventar una excusa estúpida para que no te dieras cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ti…"_

_._

Mentira…

.

.

"_No sabes la felicidad que me causo saber que podría hablarte, que quizá… podríamos hacernos amigos y así podría cortejarte… comenzando por ir al cine, a comer helados, ir a bailar…"_

_._

_._

Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de ser alguien en mi vida… de dejarme ser parte de tu vida?

.

.

"…_Pero no tuve el valor…_ _¿Por qué no fui capaz de dar unos pasos y golpear tu puerta?"_

_._

.

¡¿Por qué?

.

.

_._

"_Me cegué por mi cobardía, y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía…"_

_._

Mientes…

.

"_Naruto… jamás quise hacerte daño, te lo juro jamás… yo realmente te amo"._

_._

¡Mientes!

_._

_._

_._

Oprimió sus puños con fuerza, estaba tan frustrado, tan confundido, su corazón decía una cosa y su razón otra, su resentimiento se hacía presente, pero también lo hacía su bondad, otra vez aparecía el miedo, y el nuevo sentimiento de _placer_… elplacer de sentirse amado a tal punto de hacer llegar a la _locura._

_._

_._

_Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura._

…

¿Acaso la mejor solución para que todo hubiese terminado, habría sido dejar que Sasuke le matará? O… ¿Dejar que Sasuke se suicidase?

Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza… ¡No podía estar pensando en eso!

Por mucho daño que Sasuke le ha hecho, no quería verle muerto, y él quería vivir, recuperar su vida y ser feliz.

La puerta crujió, inconscientemente su cuerpo se estremeció.

Era Sasuke.

Entro con la habitación con aire de arrepentimiento, ese que siempre le rodeaba después de haberlo golpeado.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera le miro.

Paso directo al closet de donde saco una maleta, la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a llenarla de ropa.

_**Con su ropa. **_

¿Así va hacer?, ¿Le pedirá perdón comprándole ropa nueva?

Estaba que no se lo creía.

Cuando el Uchiha termino de guardar las pertenencias del rubio, se volteó hacia él, se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado y contemplar su rostro maltratado.

_Ni aun así dejaba de ser hermoso…_

Con una de sus manos acaricio el tembloroso rostro de su rubio, y después deposito un leve beso sobre sus labios.

"_**Es hora de irnos"**_

Murmuro.

Volteó para tomar la maleta y sin más dejo la habitación.

…

¿A dónde le llevaría?, ¿Por qué se lo llevaría?, ¿Saldrían del país?

Comenzó a desesperarse, las náuseas y los mareos volvieron junto con los violentos temblores de su cuerpo.

Si salía de Japón sería imposible regresar a su vida normal.

No pudo levantarse, después de unos minutos Sasuke volvió a aparecer, sin decir nada le tomo entre sus brazos y cargo hasta subirlo en su limosina.

El chico que lo atrapo la primera vez que intento escapar, era el que manejaba el automóvil.

"_¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?"_

"… _Ya sabes dónde ir."_

Sasuke lo llevaba entre sus brazos, lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, tanto que llegaba a doler, y no solo físicamente.

Algo estaba pasando, un vacío inexplicable le domino, y sin darse cuenta también abrazo a Sasuke acurrucándose en su pecho, para nuevamente perder la conciencia.

Minutos, o quizás horas después despertó, o mejor dicho le despertaron, aun medio adormilado pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke, tenía los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa, le pedía perdón y le decía que lo amaba, y finalmente un gracias…

Volvió a arrastrarlo en un abrazo enternecedor…

_**Era como una despedida…**_

"_Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… de verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo…"_

Repetía mientras su cuerpo se resistía a dejar ese abrazo. Pero esto ya no podía continuar y aunque le causase un dolor enorme, debía dejar a Naruto…

_**Debía dejarlo…**_

El pequeño por su lado no entendía nada y como estaba adormilado no tomo consciencia de que cuando bajará de ese auto, _sería libre._

_Se despidió con un último beso susurrándole al conductor… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_ya sabes dónde ir"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END cap 6.

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Naruto libre?¿realmente recuperará su libertad?¿o solo volverá a ser un prisionero? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! xD! Bien, muchas gracias por sus rw y por su apoyo: _topita chan, , milk goku, kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, 5nami5, camiSXN, kaoryciel94, saskenaru y SmileSkuashSKII. Y muchas gracias por acompañarme, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado~

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una Vida

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"¡En aquel entonces no supe comprender nada!_

_Debía haberla juzgado por sus actos y no por sus palabras._

_Ella me proporcionaba alegría y aroma. _

_Jamás debí haber huido. _

_Debí adivinar su ternura, tras sus inocentes mañas. _

_¡Las flores son tan contradictorias! _

_Pero yo era demasiado joven para saber amarla."_

_Extracto de "El principito"_

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Capítulo 7: _Una vida…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas al retrete, abrió la puerta torpemente, se arrodillo frente al lavabo, y nuevamente devolvió todo lo que había comido durante la tarde.

.

.

_Desde que Sasuke le entregó su libertad todas las noches habían sido iguales._

.

.

Pesadillas tras pesadillas, noches de nostálgicos recuerdos, y también de eróticos sueños…

Pero, lo que más abundaban eran esas aterradoras pesadillas…

La de esta noche había sido una diferente…

.

.

Sasuke aparecía en su vida como una persona _normal_… le conoció porque éste le preguntó la hora, conversaron, quedaron de salir, rieron… comieron helado, bailaron, se besaron… Y Sasuke le dijo _te amo…_

Entonces despertó con ese terror y nauseas enormes que siempre lo atacaban.

Intento reincorporarse pero sus temblorosas piernas se lo impidieron…

"_El suelo esta frío…"_ Pensó.

.

…

.

.

.

_Tres meses,_ habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

_Tres meses,_ de no saber nada de él.

_Tres meses,_ donde por un segundo se sintió libre.

_Tres meses,_ en donde su vida dejo de ser vida.

_Tres meses,_ en los que aun recuperando a sus amigos y familia no había mejorado en lo absoluto.

_Tres meses,_ de tratamiento sicológico.

_Tres meses,_ de pastillas y llantos.

_Tres meses,_ de pesadillas.

_Tres meses,_ de recuerdos vacíos.

_Tres meses,_ en los que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le había pegado su enfermedad.

.

.

.

.

Intento ponerse de pie por tercera vez y logró hacerlo_, "la tercera es la vencida",_ susurro para sí mismo apoyando las manos en el lavamanos.

Se miró en el espejo por un largo rato, las heridas de Sasuke ya no estaban, todas habían desaparecido, ni siquiera quedaban huellas de los puntos, no había nada.

**Nada.**

Cada noche terminaba de la misma manera, frente al espejo mirándose sin pensar en nada.

Podía estar horas así y no se daba cuenta, ya cuando veía asomarse los primeros rayos de sol volvía a la cama para poder conciliar el sueño que le fue robado.

Había bajado de peso, en realidad, casi no comía, su rutina era dormir, dormir y recordar su pasado con Sasuke.

Al principio le daba miedo salir, estaba seguro de que Sasuke volvería por él, después se sintió seguro, pero luego comenzó a pensar… _**Sasuke está tardando mucho en venir.**_

Fueron días en los que se la paso frente a la ventana esperando ver al Uchiha, días en lo que pensó que debería hacer en cuanto eso sucediera, horas de sueño perdidas frente a esa ventana… segundos eternos que veían pasar su vida.

_Aunque en realidad, el tiempo de Naruto se detuvo._

Para él, no habían pasado más de dos o tres días desde que Sasuke le dio su libertad.

A veces intenta recordar algo, cualquier cosa de ese día, las palabras, el lugar en donde estaban, las calles, las personas, cualquier cosa.

Pero nada venía a su mente, _o eso era en un principio._

Intento buscar a Sasuke, o más bien, lo pensó, ya que ¿Cómo lo haría?

Vamos, ni siquiera supo del lugar donde lo tenían cautivo, ¿Cómo encontraría la ubicación de su captor?

Sencillamente era algo **imposible.**

O eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace dos días atrás, había tenido un sueño, esta vez, era de cuando estaba en el auto con Sasuke, aunque más que sueño, era como una laguna mental, se sintió bastante real… podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón…

Le repetía las mismas frases de ese día, hacia los mismos gentos… le decía al conductor las mismas palabras, pero, esta vez, antes de que el automóvil partiera, él vio para donde se dirigía Sasuke, era un enorme edificio blanco, tan blanco que deslumbraba, a lo lejos, pudo apreciar rejas y un gran jardín verde, aunque para ser sinceros, todo era muy borroso.

Eso le decía mucho y a la vez nada.

Había muchos edificios blancos en Japón, miles…

Y no podía estar seguro de que su sueño fuera parte de la realidad.

Suspiro, llevaba esos dos días pensando en ello…

Recuerda que después de la despedida con el azabache cayó inconsciente de nuevo, pero también recuerda que no fue mucho el tiempo que paso en el que el conductor de dientes afilados lo despertó para decirle _"ya llegamos"._

Eso quería decir dos cosas:

El lugar en donde Sasuke había desaparecido estaba dentro del área de su residencia.

Y… que aún tenía esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Con esa idea se dio el valor para salir a la calle en busca de un computador con internet.

Se vistió de forma lenta, estaba tan delgado… tan ojeroso, siendo honestos, se había descuidado en un cien por ciento, ¡hasta su piel había perdido el color!

Se puso la ropa que Sasuke le obsequió y saco dinero que sus amigos le dejaron para los medicamentos.

A tres cuadras de su casa había uno de esos negocios donde puedes tomar un PC con internet y aunque la tecnología nunca fue su amiga, no tardó mucho en encontrar lugares acordes a su descripción.

- Dos empresas.

- Tres hospitales.

- Un colegio.

- Y un centro siquiátrico.

Al leer este último su corazón latió de tal forma que le llegó a doler el pecho, su respiración se aceleró y las náuseas comenzaron a aparecer.

Movió sus temblorosas manos hacia sus muslos a la vez que ponía su cabeza entre las rodillas, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse y no caer en sus ataques.

El encargado del lugar acudió en su ayuda y le ofreció un vaso de agua que claramente acepto.

Anoto las direcciones, pagó y agradeció.

Después de eso volvió a casa.

Por muchos días estuvo indeciso, para ser precisos, una semana.

_¿Ir o no ir?_

_¿Valdría la pena?_

_¿Cómo sabría qué lo qué estaba haciendo no era una total pérdida de tiempo?_

Se armó de valor otra vez y salió junto con su morral a recorrer todo el terreno que había decidido investigar.

Primero fue a las empresas, Sasuke tenía pinta de empresario, de alguien importante, por lo que pensó que debía de estar allí.

Pero no, en ninguna de las dos estaba registrado ese nombre.

Volvió a casa, había recorrido mucho para llegar a ambas empresas, estaban una muy lejos de la otra, y su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para soportar mucho esfuerzo físico.

Dos días después partió a ver los hospitales, donde sucedió lo mismo, no había nadie registrado con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

Al quinto día volvió a salir, esta vez, fue al centro siquiátrico.

Le costó mucho salir de casa, estaba nervioso, tanto que no pudo controlar los dos ataques que tuvo antes de salir.

Tuvo que tomar el metro, tres horas era lo que había calculado para llegar a ese lugar, y aunque demoró un poco más de lo planeado, llegó.

El lugar era similar a lo que había visto en su sueño, o eso quiso creer.

Estuvo parado afuera, como una hora pensando en entrar o no.

Finalmente se decidió

El lugar estaba completamente aislado, solo podían observarse unas cuantas enfermeras ir de un lado a otro, sonrientes, conversando entre sí, se sintió inseguro, y quiso salir de allí, pero una de las enfermeras lo tomo por sorpresa al tocar su hombro y preguntarle "¿Necesitas ayuda?".

Su corazón se aceleró… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…, fue lo único en lo que pensó.

Al parecer su aspecto empeoro, ya que la enfermera lo miró asustada, _"¿Te sientes bien?"_, le preguntó esta vez tomándole el brazo, o más bien el pulso.

La enfermera de cabello rosa lo llevó a uno de los cuartos de aquel lugar, era todo tan blanco, tanto que llegaba a asustar.

Lo siento.

No te preocupes, por lo general, las visitas se ponen nerviosas.

…-

Ha venido a ver a alguien, ¿verdad?

Si…

¿Cuál es su nombre?, a ver si puedo ayudarte, después de todo, no son muchos los internos que tenemos.

U-Uchiha… Sasuke

¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke-kun?

De un momento a otro la chica parecía bastante emocionada, pudo jurar que incluso sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza.

Desde que llegó que no ha tenido ninguna visita-

…-

Por un momento pensé que nadie vendría a visitarlo.

…-

Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, debo saberlo para comunicárselo.

Yo… mi nombre… yo me llamo… Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

…-

…-

Y entonces la sonrisa se la chica desapareció, y la mirada que una vez vio llena de brillo, esta vez estaba aterrorizada.

No… usted no….

¡…!

Usted no puede entrar a ver al señor Uchiha, Naruto-kun…

¡Pero…!

Lo siento, pero usted es el motivo por el cual Sasuke-kun está en este lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END cap 7.

.

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

.

¡JOOOOOOOOOOODER! ¡Me he alargado de nuevo!, y pensar que quería que este capítulo fuera el último para empezar a preparar el epilogo ._.

Ah, espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos llegando al final~

Gracias a todos por acompañarme con el fic:

_**kaoryciel94. **__**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**__**, **__**milk goku,**__** luna, **__**camiSXN**__**, **__**PukuPanda**__**, y **__**SmileSkuashSKII**_

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n_n


	8. Capítulo 8: La felicidad no existe

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No te percibo, no puedo olerte tampoco observarte ni oírte,_

_pero te vi en los ojos de quien amé y me vi en los ojos de quien me amo, _

_te sentí en su piel y te vi en un atardecer ensangrentado en el horizonte… _

_Si para mi engañosa mente esa fuiste tú, mis sentidos lo acreditaron, _

_te pienso y luego existes, esa es la duda absoluta, Ne, felicidad, _

_¿Estás aquí para darle sentido a mí vida?, ¿o eres la que quita todo significado? _

Extracto de "El Amor no existe", modificado.

.

.

.

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Capítulo 8: _La felicidad no existe…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lo siento, pero usted es el motivo por el cual Sasuke-kun está en este lugar.**_

Después de oír esas palabras no pensó en nada solo actúo, tomo a la enfermera de los hombros y junto con gritarle comenzó a zarandearla.

.

.

"¿Qué sabes tú de _nuestra_ vida?

¿Qué saber tú acerca de _nuestra_ relación?

¿Qué sabes tú acerca… _acerca_ de Sasuke?"

.

.

Unos enfermeros lo tomaron por sorpresa al atacarlo por la espalda, solo sintió un pinchazo en su cuello para luego no recordar nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, muchas ganas de vomitar, de hecho, vomito en cuanto recupero totalmente la consciencia, suerte que la enfermera de cabellos rosas estaba con él, ya que le puso un contenedor justo a tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo único que vómito, fue lo único que tenía en su estómago: Nada, solo fluidos estomacales.

Su respiración estaba agitada dado el exceso de esfuerzo que hacía para intentar devolver algo, aun así, solo lograba dañarse aún más la garganta.

Cuando finalmente se relajó, la enfermera limpio su boca y lo volvió a acostar.

Lo siento, es el efecto de la droga que te inyectaron.

…-

¿…Quieres un poco de agua?, te haría bien…

Yo… no era así…

¿Eh?

Antes de conocer a Sasuke, yo no era así…

…-

Él… ¿Te contó cómo nos conocimos?

…Sí…-

Tienes que dejarme verlo.

No puedo.

Por favor… yo… lo necesito, solo una vez más…

Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san no se ha recuperado por completo, y está haciendo todo lo posible por _mejorarse, _¿Sabes cuánto lo afectaría tu visita?

¿Sabe usted cuánto él arruino mí vida?, no es justo… no es justo que esté pasando esto…

…Lo siento…

Por favor, se lo ruego, aunque sea una sola vez más, hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Pero…

Diez minutos.

¿Eh?

Dame solo diez minutos con él, después de eso, no volveré.

…-

Le gustaría haber convencido a la enfermera después de eso, pero no fue así, ella insistió en que era demasiado pronto para su visita, pese a que ya habían pasado más de tres meses, pero eso no le hizo rendirse, por el contrario, iba a aquel hospital todos los días, y la mayoría de esos días quedaba internado en una de las salas, no porque hiciera escándalos ni nada por el estilo, eran sus ataques neuróticos que acudían a él cada vez con más frecuencia, eran los nervios, los nervios y la ansiedad, cada noche que pasaba, cada minuto de su sueño, iban dedicados a su posible reencuentro con Sasuke, todos, cada uno de ellos.

Le hubiera encantado decir que fue poco el tiempo que espero para poder ver a Sasuke, pero no, ya llevaba 2 meses más a la espera de aquello, y su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, debido a sus permanentes internaciones, conoció a mucha gente, y entre aquella gente a Inari, un encantador niño que sufría de Autismo prematuro, el chico era bastante alegre como para sufrir de esa enfermedad mental, sin embargo, ella acudía a su mente sin previo aviso, eso era lo que no podían controlar.

Pero, ¿A qué viene la presentación de este pequeño personaje?, él sabía dónde se encontraba Sasuke, y podía llevarlo hasta él.

El problema, era cómo.

Inari tenía dos amigos más dentro de aquel hospital, ambos sufrían de esquizofrenia –en primera etapa-, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo parecían estar conscientes y sanos.

Había días en los que lograban reunirse en la misma sala, y todos aquellos días, planeaban el cómo hacer que Naruto llegará a Sasuke, hasta que el día esperado llegó.

Uno de los chicos fingió tener un ataque mientras el otro robaba la llave de la habitación de Sasuke, era la número 27, Inari se encargó de llevar al rubio junto con su ex-secuestrador, pero la enfermera de cabellos rosas se dio cuenta de aquello y corrió tras ellos en un vano intento por detenerlos.

Demasiado tarde, Naruto ya había entrado en la habitación de Sasuke y se había encerrado con llave.

¡Inari!, ¿por qué tú…? Yo… ¡Debo ir por ayuda!

Nee-chan, no deberías salir de aquí, Naruto-nii-chan podría estar en peligro, él me dijo que te dijera… que por favor le esperaras fuera de la habitación, ¿ne?

La pelirosa se quedó en silencio, paso por paso logro llegar frente a la puerta del Uchiha, apoyo su frente sobre esta y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro… "Ten cuidado Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, una tal que sintió que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, era Sasuke, después de todo este tiempo estaba viendo a Sasuke otra vez.

Estaba acostado y de espaldas, no era necesario el ver su rostro para saber que era él… era su olor… su presencia, su aura… de un momento a otro se sintió embriagado por aquella instancia.

Pero… ¿qué debería hacer ahora?, ¿Ir a por él, despertarlo y decirle "Buenos días"?

La agitación estaba volviendo, tenía poco tiempo…

-Sa… sasu…-

Su boca tembló, era inútil, no podía, ¡no podía!

Sakura, ya te he dicho que no entres sin permiso, además si me he tomado los medicamentos - Bufó

¡Era su voz!, ¡Su voz otra vez!, un extraño sentimiento le recorrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… era la voz de Sasuke… la voz de Sasuke…

Puedes irte, quiero dormir-

Ante eso no hubo respuesta, finalmente el Uchiha se levando volteándose.

Es que acaso no…-

Entonces ocurrió, por fin ocurrió, lo que había estado esperando, estaba frente a frente con Sasuke.

Estaba delgado, ojeroso y también más blanco, sus cabellos al igual que el suyo también había crecido, sin embargo, no habían perdido esa forma característica que tenían.

Vio sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa y otra vez ese brillo único en sus ojos, ese brillo que dentro de todo el terror que sentía, le ocasionaba algo de _felicidad._

Pero, aquellas emociones desaparecieron en poco tiempo, el Uchiha dejo su expresión de asombro para dar un sonoro suspiro, se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama y miro el frasquito que yacía sobre su pequeño escritorio.

No deberías aparecer, me he tomado las jodidas pastillas.

…-

¿De qué estaba hablando?, ¿Cómo que no debería aparecer?

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama para dirigirse hacia él, a paso lento y elegante, como siempre solía hacerlo. Su corazón dio otro brinco, y su cuerpo se pegó aún más a la puerta.

.

.

Estaba muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

.

.

.

Si Sakura sabe que volviste a aparecer, se enfadará y me hará tomar más y más pastillas…

Sonrío al momento de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla de un asustado Naruto.

Pero me alegro de verte de nuevo, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Menciono una vez más al momento de inclinarse para quedar a la altura del blondo y juntar sus labios juntos con los de él…

Sitió aquel temblor recorrer su cuerpo, ese nerviosismo tan propio de su adorado Naruto, movió sus labios, puso una de sus manos sobre su pequeña y delgada figura…

Podía sentir su sabor… lo aroma… su esencia, esa esencia que lo volvía demente…

Es como si fueses real…

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla…

Entonces algo pasó, algo dentro de él comenzó a trisarse, y el miedo que creyó haber derrotado y superado estaba haciéndose presente.

Esa ilusión de su Naruto… estaba temblando, temblando y llorando en sus brazos…

No podía ser…

Era imposible…

No podía ser verdad…

Ese Naruto…

Ese Naruto no podía ser el de verdad…

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

_Y entonces sucedió, aquello que se estaba trizado en su interior, finalmente se rompió._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End cap 8._

_._

_._

..

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

.

¡Y si, estamos llegando al final!, ya solo nos queda un capítulo más y el epilogo~

Muchas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente: _**ennia, SamanthaXD, saskenaru xD, **__**Susana Mode**__**, **__**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**__**, **__**jennita**__**, **__**camiSXN**__**, veruto kaname, **__**milk goku**__**, **__**kennich**__**, kaoryciel94, **__**PukuPanda**__**.**_

_**Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también n_n**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	9. Capítulo final: No me importa morir

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

Bueno, con este capítulo llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, recuerden leer las notas finales, ¡nos vemos!

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y estas bajo mi control  
>Solo yo puedo tocarte<br>Y puedo ahogarte  
>En el vértigo del sadismo…<em>

El Otro Yo: "No me importa morir"

.

.

.

.

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**.**_

.

**Capítulo FINAL:** _No me importa morir_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

"_Yo… yo soy… real…"_

.

.

.

Aun no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, o más bien, no quería hacerlo, llevaba en aquella posición más de 10 minutos, llevaba más de 10 minutos frente a Naruto sin hacer nada, solo mirándole llorar.

.

.

Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban cada cierto momento; _"¿Naruto éstas bien?", "¿Sasuke-kun?", "¡Que alguien me conteste!", "¡Llamaré a los guardias!"_

_._

_._

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, estaba a solas con Naruto.

Dudo un momento antes de hacer su primer movimiento, ya que, Naruto parecía estar muy nervioso, y más que eso, en la dimensión en que se encontraba, ya no sabía que era cierto y que no, ¿cómo saber que aquello era la verdad?, ¿cómo saber que su mentecilla no le estaba haciendo otra jugarreta?, porque no era la primera vez que veía a Naruto de esa manera, así como si nada apareciendo en su habitación.

.

.

.

Pero si era la primera vez en que ese Naruto afirmaba ser el _**real**__._

Siempre que veía al rubio en sus alucinaciones, su apariencia era como la del primer día en que lo vio, su cabello destellante, sus ojos enormes y brillosos, su piel acanelada, dulce, tentadora… su sonrisa… todo era perfecto, porque Naruto era la perfección en persona.

.

.

Pero ahora, su apariencia había cambiado, estaba delgado, demasiado delgado, y su piel y cabello habían perdido color.

.

.

Levanto una de sus manos y la movió suavemente hasta llegar al rostro de Uzumaki, estaba tan frio… y mojado por las lágrimas.

Una vez teniendo contacto con el rubio, todos sus temores desaparecieron, y aquel sentimiento que durante todo este tiempo se esforzó en _curar_, apareció otra vez.

.

.

.

_Ese fuego dentro de sí._

_Esa emoción._

_Esa hambre…_

_._

_._

_El sueño de ser el único…_

_El único en tocarlo…_

_El único en tener toda su atención… todos sus sentimientos._

_El único en tener el control total de la vida de aquel que le robo el aliento._

.

.

Sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de vida con tan solo un roce con aquel chico.

.

.

**Sus emociones se precipitaron.**

.

.

_Quería besarlo._

_Quería decirle "Te amo"_

_Quería escuchar su voz._

_Quería escucharle decir "Te amo"_

_Quería arrancarle la ropa._

_Quería tocarlo._

_Quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez_…

_Quería llevárselo al fin del mundo…_

_Para que solo fueran los dos, los dos y nadie más._

.

.

Se precipito, se dejó llevar, toda aquella calma quedo borrada ante la emoción de tener a su obsesión frente a él otra vez, tan desprotegido, accesible, dominable…

_**Pronto estaría bajo su control otra vez…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza y dejando la delicadeza de lado, arremetió contra Naruto sin cuidado alguno, le abrazo, toco, y beso sus labios con fervor.

Podía sentir como el blondo trataba de empujarlo, como en cada suspiro le pedía tiempo.

_Como en cada espacio de tiempo entre beso y beso le pedía que se detuviera…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Era tan delicioso…**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba tocando bajo la ropa, tocando bajo la playera, bajo la ropa interior… estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso otra vez… porque tener a Naruto era la Gloría, porque con solo tocarlo llegaba al cielo.

Pero entonces todo se vino abajo, abrieron la puerta, y junto con Naruto cayeron estrepitosamente al piso.

Los enfermeros lo agarraron, y Naruto huyó corriendo a los brazos de Sakura.

Lucho, lucho contra aquellos hombres de blanco, no permitiría que por su _obstinación y arrepentimiento_, Naruto estuviera lejos de él otra vez.

Porque no era más que eso, _obstinación y arrepentimiento_, el por qué dejo a Naruto ser libre, el por qué se alejó de él, todo fue un error, jamás debió haber pensado que podría matar a Naruto, ¡eso era imposible!, lo que paso esa noche… _fue un gran error_ y lo acepta, trato de encontrar _redención_ al alejarse de su _amor_, pero eso no fue más que un error.

.

.

Debió haber sido fuerte, haberse quedado a su lado, haberlo llenado de mimos y por último ganar su perdón, ¿pero que hizo en vez de eso?, ¡lo abandono!

.

.

¡Lo dejó solo!, ¡Y en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba!

.

.

.

_Sí, porque Naruto le necesitaba…_

Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que le pusieron un calmante y no supo del mundo ni de Naruto por unas buenas horas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura habló con él, le menciono que Naruto había sufrido una crisis nerviosa, que le habían dado un calmante y luego le mandaron a casa…

- Debo verlo, ahora.-

- Sasuke-kun, en el estado en que estás, no creo que eso se posible…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, estoy perfectamente bien, Sakura.-

- ¡Sasuke!, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ya internado?, ¿Lo sabes?, creí que... creí que estabas progresando… pero, en cuanto lo viste, Sasuke… estas mal… no puedes salir que aquí aun, y menos para ir por Naruto, puedes causarle más daño aun.-

- ¿Daño?, ¿yo causarle daño?, él es la razón de mi vida, lo que me hace querer abrir los ojos cada mañana, y es el miedo que me da cerrarlos y no volverlos a abrir, ¿lo entiendes?, ¿cómo crees que le haría daño?-

.

.

.

.

Sakura mantuvo silencio… Sasuke se comportaba de la misma manera a cuando llego… no debió haber permitido que se vieran, ahora… ya nada tenía vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

.

Cómo supuso, pasado unos días, Sasuke Uchiha abandono la clínica, y no fue porque se le hubiera dado el alta, claro que no, eso habría llevado mucho tiempo y muchas terapias, todo fue por el poder del dinero y de la influencia.

En cuanto lo supo, pensó de manera inmediata en Naruto Uzumaki, la obsesión de Sasuke, la persona que en aquellos momentos, corría el peligro de volver al infierno de donde había salido.

.

.

Tomo los registros de los pacientes y encontró la dirección de Naruto, su casa estaba bastante lejos, aun así, decidió ir.

.

.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la casa estaba vacía y la chapa de la puerta reventada, se temió lo peor, pero algo apaciguo sus pensamientos.

.

.

Uno de los vecinos la vio allí preocupada, y le comento que no había pasado nada, solo un intento de robo después del abandono de la casa; Naruto se había mudado.

.

.

Entonces, ella quiso saber si aquel amable vecino tenía la dirección de la nueva vivienda de Uzumaki, pero el señor no supo responderle, aunque si hubo algo que pudo decirle...

.

_._

"_Un amigo vino por él el día de ayer, era un chico alto de cabello negro, aunque lucia demasiado pálido, al parecer eran buenos amigos porque el tacto que tenían era bastante íntimo, se veían muy felices…"_

_._

_._

_._

Una ráfaga de viento frío la hizo estremecer y así salir de su trance, se había quedado anonadada desde que aquel hombre le menciono aquel detalle…

Todo vino a su mente de una manera tan estrepitosa que se aterro de que por su cabeza pasaran aquellos terribles pensamientos.

_¿Acaso podía ser posible?_

_¿Acaso esos dos habían huido juntos?_

.

.

.

La sola idea le hizo aumentar los latidos de su corazón…

.

.

.

_¿Cómo era posible que pudiese existir gente así?_

_Gente tan… __**enferma**__._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin =)

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

¿Y? *Siente auras asesinas*

Sé que el capítulo ha estado cortísimo, pero no tenía que más agregarle, ¡no al relleno!

Aún falta el Epilogo (YAY! Ya quiero subirlo, casi no me aguanto las ganas x3), así que no desesperen, ya sabrán lo que pasó con Sasuke y Naruto =D, divaguen, me encanta leer lo que creen que pasará, para después venir y arruinarles todo XD.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme: _**kaoryciel94, **__**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**__**, **__**Susana Mode**__**, **__**milk goku**__**, **__**kennich**__**, **__**saskenaru**__**, ennia, **__**jennita**__**, **__**Mikunami**__**, **__**camiSXN**__**, **__**Lord Queen**__**.**_


	10. EPILOGO

- **Título: "**_**Un Amor enfermo**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC injustificado (xD), violación.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo solo imagino perversiones con sus personajes._

.

.

**Notas:** Bueno, con este capítulo llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, recuerden leer las notas finales, ¡nos vemos!

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

Demasiado tarde, para rescatar el tiempo  
>que implacable hiere; y de nada sirven los lamentos<br>las frases no dichas, los inútiles juramentos  
>solo son como el tamo que se los arrebata el viento.<p>

-Libia Beatriz Carciofetti –

.

.

.

_**.**_

__**Amor enfermo**__

Por Kana_chan

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Epílogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

"_La gente no cambia"_

"_Por favor entiéndelo"_

"_Aún puedes volver junto a nosotros, recuperar tu vida"_

"_Aun puedes salvarte"_

_._

_._

"_**Salvarte de ese mundo enfermo, Naruto…"**_

_._

.

.

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente mientras agonizaba.

Sasuke le miraba con eterna ternura, una ternura totalmente demencial.

"_Ya falta poco, mi amor…"_

La mano ensangrentada del Uchiha se paseaba por su cabello y por sus mejillas.

Su toque comenzó a temblar… había comenzado a llorar.

"_Estas perdiendo tu calor, Naruto…"_

Tosió, le era difícil respirar, sus pulmones se estaban llenando de sangre, al igual que su tráquea, la sangre comenzó a salir con más fluidez de su boca, que de la herida en su pulmón izquierdo.

Sasuke lloraba, lloraba mientras lo acariciaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, y que dentro de poco, iban a estar juntos para siempre.

.

.

.

"_Tengo frio…"_ dijo después de todo aquel alboroto.

Como si no estuviera consiente que dentro de poco su vida acabaría.

.

.

.

_**Junto con la de Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Sasuke se le acercó y le beso, tiñendo de sangre aquellos finos labios de porcelana, sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de Naruto.

"_No sabes cuánto te amo, no sabes cuánto deseo compartir toda mi eternidad a tu lado… solos, los dos… para siempre…"_

.

.

.

Ahh… que agonía tan deliciosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No alcanzó a vivir un año junto a Sasuke, bastaron 9 meses para que la condición del Uchiha ya no tuviera marcha atrás.

Pero no fue así todo el tiempo, a decir verdad, se comportó de manera bastante _normal _los tres primeros meses.

Vivían en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Kyoto, donde habían decidido empezar una _nueva vida._

Naruto había renunciado a sus amigos y Sasuke a su trabajo y familia.

Salían juntos a variados sitios, cenaban, veían películas, paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano, se besaban tras los árboles escondidos de los curiosos que los miraban con desaprobación, y hacían el amor antes de irse a dormir.

Cualquiera que los conociera, diría que eran unos jóvenes _completamente normales._

Al quinto mes, Sasuke le propuso mudarse nuevamente, dijo que no le gustaba el aire de la ciudad y que quería algo más rural.

Naruto se negó.

Le gustaba la ciudad y había conocido a gente con la cual comenzaba a llevarse muy bien.

Tuvieron una discusión.

Una discusión que los hizo regresar al pasado que ambos luchaban por ocultar.

Ese pasado que desesperadamente buscaban cambiar creando nuevos recuerdos.

Pero eso era algo imposible.

Sasuke golpeó a Naruto, lo violó, y mientras lo hizo, lo insultó.

"_Quieres quedarte aquí solo por esos buitres que no dejan de mirarte el culo, ¿no?, perra, admite que es por eso, solo quieres encontrar a alguien mejor que yo"_

Naruto gritaba.

Naruto lloraba.

Naruto le decía a Sasuke que lo amaba.

Y Sasuke sólo buscaba alimentar esa maldita enfermedad que llamaba _amor_.

.

.

.

.

Se mudaron al día siguiente, se fueron a un área bastante rural, alejada completamente de la civilización, su único vecino, vivía a muchos kilómetros de ellos.

Pero… en cuanto pisaron esa casa, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Sasuke prohibió a Naruto usar el teléfono, y aun estando completamente solos, le prohibió salir.

Había veces en que Naruto se quejaba, pero era fácil callarlo, solo debía darle uno que otro golpe.

Eso no quería decir que eso le gustase, todo lo contrario, odiaba hacer eso, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, ¡era tan difícil hacer entender a Naruto!

Los meses pasaron y nada cambio.

Naruto había adelgazado de nueva cuenta, comía cada vez menos, casi no salía de la cama, se estaba resistiendo a la hora del sexo y con frecuencia tenía esos malditos ataques donde lo único que hacía era vomitar.

.

.

Sasuke se estaba hartando.

.

.

.

Y al octavo mes explotó.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿qué otra cosa más deseas?, he dejado todo por ti, siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer momento en que te vi, ¡renuncie a todo!, ¡¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres nada conmigo?"_

Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto, le gritaba mientras lo estrangulaba.

Naruto no tenía fuerzas, estaba tan cansado… tan cansado de que todo fuera como antes.

"_Ya no me amas" _

Murmuró cuando Sasuke aflojo un poco su agarre.

El Uchiha dejo de respirar unos instantes.

"_Ya no me amas"_

Repitió ya libre del agarre, Sasuke lo miraba con rabia.

"_¡¿Cómo te atreves a de-?"_

"_Hace un mes… que no me lo dices, Sasuke"_

Mientas lo decía, su mirada se hallaba perdida, era una costumbre para él mirar el techo y perderse en ese infinito espacio blanco invierno hasta llegar a la nada.

"_Ya no me amas"_

_._

_._

_._

.

Sasuke se fue sin decir nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

.

.

.

.

No es que… no es que no sea consciente de su propia demencia, sabía bien que desde que pisó aquel hospital en busca de Sasuke, ya no era la misma persona de antes, ya no era una persona _sana, _mentalmente hablando.

Miente, es consciente de eso, su enfermedad comento mucho antes de eso… comenzó cuando empezó a extrañar que Sasuke le dijera: _"te amo"._

El que Sasuke estuviera a su lado, se había vuelto una necesidad y el escuchar de aquella maldita boca la frase "te amo", se había convertido en la razón de su vida.

.

.

Cada vez que Sasuke le tocaba, cada vez que Sasuke le hacía el amor sin decirle "te amo", se angustiaba de tal forma que tenía esos ataques, nunca había podido superarlos y su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a devolver todo junto con aquellas sacudidas violentas.

.

.

Pero cómo, ¿cómo llego a este punto de no retorno?

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando fue abandonado por Sasuke.

Y eso es lo que pensaba mientras estaba muriendo.

.

.

_¿Cómo fue que no se detuvo a sí mismo?_

_¿Cuántas veces se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal?_

.

.

Dentro de su corazón, sabía que tarde o temprano moriría a manos de Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para lo único que se levantaba después de que Sasuke se fuera de casa, era para ir al baño y comer una que otra cosa, el demás tiempo pasaba acostado, pensando simplemente… en la nada.

.

.

Y fue entonces, cuando después de tres días, Sasuke volvió.

.

.

No hubo palabras de amor.

No hubo disculpas sinceras.

No hubo arrepentimiento.

No hubo un "comencemos de nuevo"

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron por unos leves segundos, leves segundos en los que pudo percatarse de que el Uchiha traía un arma consigo, arma con la cual le apunto unos segundos después y que finalmente disparo.

.

.

.

Todo había sido tan rápido e irreal que parecía mentira.

.

.

.

Sintió el impacto de la bala en su pecho, dirigió una mano hacia este y luego la llevo a la altura de su rostro para percatarse de que había comenzado a sangrar. Miró a Sasuke que le veía seriamente, con aquella mirada de hielo que siempre le hizo temblar.

.

.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció, pero su conciencia se resistía a perecer, quería escuchar a Sasuke decirlo una vez más.

Quería escucharlo decir "te amo"

.

.

.

_Aun estando muriendo, pensó que no podía estar más enfermo._

_._

_._

_._

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke sostenía su mano mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse y a dar fuertes espasmos.

Su cuerpo ya no sentía dolor, solo estaba muriendo.

Lo sabía porque ya no podía sentirlo, sus piernas, sus brazos, hasta perdió la sensibilidad de su piel… ni siquiera podía sentir el tacto de Sasuke.

También estaba perdiendo la audición, escuchaba todo demasiado lejano… era como si estuviera bajo el agua. Sólo observaba como el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba sobre el suyo. Como el chico que amaba de manera demente se abrazaba a su cuerpo convaleciente balanceándose y diciendo palabras sin sentido alguno.

En esos momentos, la poca coherencia y cordura que aún tenían ambos chicos se había perdido de manera absoluta.

"_¿Puedes decirlo? Antes de que muera, ¿puedes decir que me amas?"_

La habitación se congelo, el tiempo se detuvo y el silencio se hizo mudo.

Sasuke se paralizo.

"_**Te amo"**_

.

.

Susurro apenas audible, y entonces Naruto dejo de respirar.

El tiempo volvió a fluir, y aquel silencio mudo fue interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros y el fluir del viento.

Naruto, _su_ Naruto estaba muerto.

Sasuke lloraba, su cuerpo temblaba, gimoteaba, pero, intentaba controlarse, no estaría mucho tiempo alejado de su ángel.

Dejo el cuerpo de su amor tendido en la cama tal cual estaba antes de su intromisión. Le cerró los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que llamaron su atención desde la primera vez que le vio.

Era doloroso, verlo en ese estado, completamente desangrado.

"_Por favor, espérame, en un momento más estaremos juntos otra vez, solo los dos…"_

Sonrió acariciando de nueva cuenta la maltratada mejilla de su rubio.

Busco la pistola que lanzó lejos cuando se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto.

La miró tranquilo, aquella arma había sido un regalo de su Padre antes de morir.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta al cuerpo de Naruto, se puso sobre él, posicionando su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo aún cálido mezclado con el olor a sangre de aquella herida en su pecho.

Cargo el arma y se apuntó en la cabeza.

Suspiro dibujando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

_Ahora por fin serían completamente felices._

_Solamente los dos, el uno junto al otro por siempre a la eternidad._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y finalmente, disparo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

. — _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

…

…

…

Bueno, aquí el esperado epilogo, por fin he terminado este fic, después de más de un año, es difícil creerlo, jeje…

Espero que les haya gustado el final, lamento arruinar la idea que tenían la mayoría de un final feliz, pero, eso no podía ser, trate de ser lo más realista posible, so, este fue el final que encontré más conveniente… pero para mí y mi consciencia XD.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final:

topita chan, ennia, kaoryciel94, milk goku, Veruto kaname, Gabriela Ines, kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, Lord Queen, jennita, Luna456, camiSXN, Susana Mode, Luna, 5nami5, saskenaru.

.

.

De verdad gracias por todo su apoyo y sus rw, están todos muy bonitos, es un agrado saber que esta historia llego a sus corazones, espero que nos sigamos viendo en los demás fic, que si bien no son tan buenos como este, no tiene desperdicio leerlos xD.

.

¡Muchos besos y gracias!

.

.

Kana~


End file.
